je te hais
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Je te hais. Vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue encore à le penser tellement c'est évident. Je déteste tout ce que tu es... c'est sur ces mots que l'on s'est quittés. Mais quand j'y repense, je me demande pourquoi... MuraKuro Yaoi. OS.


**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je commence à être une habituée de ce fandom tellement j'écris d'OS dessus, ces temps-ci... Mais rassurez vous, personnes qui ne m'aiment pas, je suis en train de passer à autre chose~**

**Bref, comme le savent ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, je suis adepte du AoKuro. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est l'un de mes coups de coeur, c'est du MuraKuro. Oui, ne cherchez pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS.**

**Pairings: MuraKuro**

**Béta: Ma chère et pertinente ju-chan, sans qui vous auriez "si il" à la place de "s'il" toutes les cinq lignes !**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, sauf l'idée, comme toujours !**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, un petit lime à mots voilés... Rien de bien méchant, promis.**

**Note: I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace, est la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fic. Je l'écoutais en boucle pendant que j'écrivais, si ça peut vous aider à vous mettre dans l'ambiance...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Je te hais...**

* * *

_Je te hais. Vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue encore à le penser tellement c'est évident. Je déteste tout ce que tu es. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._ Voilà ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il y a presque un an. C'était au collège. A Teikou. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il y avait de la pluie. Ou alors c'était des larmes. Ça, je ne sais plus trop. Quand je te l'ai dis, juste avant de partir, tu m'as jeté un drôle de regard. Puis tu as souris, le même sourire amer que je faisais, et tu m'as répondu que tu me haïssais aussi. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis demandé...

Je me réveille en sursaut, le front en sueur. Mon regard accroche le cadran du réveil. Je me suis réveillé cinq minutes trop tôt. Soupirant, las, je me lève, et vais prendre une douche. L'eau me fait du bien, semblant me rincer de ce rêve. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé de cela ? Pourquoi de toi, entre toutes les personnes ? En sortant, le miroir me renvoie mon reflet. Je suis normal, des cheveux et des yeux bleus pâles, la peau claire... Peut-être est-ce que j'ai l'air un peu fatigué ? Je dors mal en ce moment. Je pense à toi.

A peine sortit de la douche, j'enfile mon uniforme, je prends un toast et je vais pour partir. Mon regard se fixe sur un paquet de gâteaux. Je tente de résister à ce réflexe que j'ai pris à tes côtés... pour céder finalement. Ce que tu me fais faire tout de même. D'un geste sec, je fourre le paquet dans mon sac et je m'en vais. Je sais pourtant que je ne te verrais pas aujourd'hui. Comme hier je ne t'ai pas vu. Ni le jour d'avant. Ni celui d'encore avant. Et ce depuis un an. Et ce pour tous les jours d'après. Je sais que je ne te verrais plus et que ce paquet de gâteaux terminera dans les réserves du club ou dans l'estomac de Kagami. Mais malgré cela, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Je pars de chez moi. La journée de cours commence normalement. C'est ennuyeux. Kagami, devant moi, est à deux doigts de s'endormir sur sa chaise. Pas étonnant, il s'entraîne beaucoup. Pas comme toi, qui trouve maintenant le basket-ball ennuyeux, je suis sûr. Pourtant, à une époque, tu étais comme lui, comme moi, comme nous tous, tu aimais cela. Maintenant, tu dis t'en ficher. Je pense que tu mens. Je te connais bien.

En sortant de cours, Kagami et moi croisons la coach. Elle a une réunion, l'entraînement est annulé. Ma lumière actuelle me propose d'aller jouer au terrain d'à côté, celui du quartier. J'accepte, avec un petit sourire. Tu sais, quand il sourit comme ça, on dirait Aomine. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux. C'est pour ça que c'est ma lumière.

Je me demande si Kagami aussi a quelqu'un à qui il pense comme ça. Comme moi je pense à toi. Une pensée sucrée. Si sucrée qu'elle en est écœurante et me donne envie de vomir. Dès que je pense à toi, j'ai des pensées sombres et désagréables. C'est pour cela que je te hais, entre autres choses.

On voit au loin deux silhouettes qui jouent sur le terrain déjà. Kagami semble s'en ficher, tant que l'on peut jouer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester. Ma voix s'est éteinte dans ma gorge. Je viens de voir quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Vraiment. Une grande personne, non, un géant. Avec des cheveux violets. Tu sais, je hais ta taille. C'est peut-être de la jalousie, mais tu es trop grand. Si grand que tu regardes tout le monde de haut. C'est tellement désagréable.

Tes yeux aussi sont violets, comme tes cheveux. Je le sais, pour les avoir vus tellement de fois baissés sur moi... Je hais cette couleur qui me rappelle toi. C'est une couleur douce et sucrée, et tout aussi écœurante. C'est une couleur qui hypnotise, qui n'est ni froide ni chaude, un peu des deux... Une couleur à part que le violet. Cela me fait penser à l'anesthésiant à l'odeur de raisin chez le médecin, ou au poison que l'on voit dans les dessins animés. Va savoir pourquoi le poison est toujours violet. Non, vraiment, je n'aime pas cette couleur.

Kagami entre sur le terrain, et je le suis. Tu te tournes vers nous. Tu es accompagné. J'avais raison, c'était bien toi. Comme quoi, le rêve de ce matin n'était pas si idiot que cela. Le garçon qui t'accompagne me fait une drôle d'impression. Il semble calme, un peu distingué, faux. J'ai l'impression que son sourire est aussi sucré et écœurant que toi. Tu choisis décidément de t'entourer de choses que je déteste.

- Tatsuya ? Souffle Kagami à côté de moi.

- Taiga. Le salue ce type en souriant, ce sourire agaçant.

Visiblement ils se connaissent. Visiblement, cela perturbe ma lumière. Haaa, voilà encore que tu viens tout gâcher. Je suis certain que cette histoire va mal finir. Je n'aime pas voir mes lumières perturbées, tu le sais, non ? Bah, tu t'en fiches. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé à moi. Tu ne m'as pas manqué.

- Quel regard sérieux. Toujours trop sérieux. Fais-tu alors en me regardant. Cela me donne envie de t'écraser.

Et voilà. Je hais tout de toi. Ta voix blasée, comme si tu prenais tout à la légère, qui reste comme un poison et tourne dans la tête. Ton regard de haut, ce regard qui me fait me sentir encore plus petit, qui semble me rabaisser... Quand tu me regardes ainsi, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis vraiment rien. Et après tout, tu me l'as dis. Tu me hais toi aussi, alors c'est normal.

Ta main s'avance vers moi, comme au ralenti, pour se poser lentement mais avec force sur mon crâne. Bon sang ce que je déteste tes mains. Elles sont trop grandes, trop chaudes, trop fortes. On dirait que tu veux vraiment m'enfoncer dans le sol. Que tu pourrais me soulever par la tête à une main, comme un ballon de basket. Ces mains que tu tends toujours vers moi m'oppressent, m'écrasent... Je ne les supporte pas.

- Arrêtes ça.

Mon ton est cinglant, tandis que je donne une tape dans cette main gigantesque. Je vois un éclair ennuyé passer dans ton regard, un éclair de déplaisir, mais c'est vite passé. Finalement tu t'accroupis, et me souris. Un sourire tellement ironique, tellement peu sincère... Je te connais. Un autre que moi n'y verrais que du feu, mais je sais que tu es blessé et que tu veux me blesser à mon tour. Je te connais trop bien. Et chaque détail de toi, je le déteste. Comme ce sourire qui se veut rassurant et joyeux, et qui n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ce sourire supérieur que tu voudrais afficher.

- Calmes-toi, Kuro-chin, c'était une blague~

Encore ce ton agaçant. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'optique de te faire savoir ce que je pense de ce genre de fausses blagues de mauvais goût, mais ton coéquipier nous interromps. Il fait les présentations. Ainsi, c'est celui que Kagami considère comme son meilleur ami ou son frère. Il ne me plaît pas. Non, cette façon de me regarder avec surprise quand il apprend que je suis de la génération des miracles, cette façon de regarder Kagami comme s'il voulait l'écraser et lui prouver qu'il est fort, ne me plaît vraiment pas du tout. On dirait qu'il est jaloux.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller se poser dans le parc d'à côté ? Nous avons tant à nous dire... Propose-t-il.

Ils ont tant de choses à se dire. Vraiment ? Moi j'ai l'impression que Kagami voudrait s'enfuir, et partir en courant. J'ai l'impression que l'autre ne dit ça que par pure politesse. Je crois qu'en grands nigauds, tous les deux espèrent nous laisser du temps pour nous parler. C'est débile, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avons-nous à nous dire ? Tout a déjà été dit. Mais parce que l'on ne peut pas simplement partir comme ça, et surtout pour eux, toi et moi acceptons d'aller se poser sur un banc.

Tu as repris tes vieilles habitudes. Ces habitudes que je n'aime pas et qui m'oppressent. Tout ton poids s'étale sur moi, sur mon crâne et mes épaules. Tu as le menton sur ma tête, tes bras pendant par-dessus mes épaules. Si tu les pliais, cela donnerait l'illusion que tu veux me faire un câlin. Ou m'étrangler, aussi.

Tu pousses un soupir ennuyé, et moi un soupir agacé. Je te connais trop bien. Je sais que dans peu de temps, tu vas faire une réplique gênante sur le fait que tu as faim et que c'est de ma faute. D'après toi, je sens bon comme une friandise. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme une sucrerie. C'est embêtant de se savoir comparé à une chose bourrée de sucre. Pour toi c'est un compliment. Pour moi, c'est juste quelque chose d'excessif et douceâtre.

Comme pour me donner raison, ton ventre émet un gargouillis. Tu émets un son triste et surpris à la fois, comme si tu étais malheureux, tellement malheureux d'avoir faim, mais que tu ne t'y attendais pas. J'anticipe ta phrase. Je ne veux pas de remarque sur mon odeur sucrée. Ma main plonge dans mon sac et j'en ressors le paquet de gâteau. Tu refermes la bouche avec un air d'enfant heureux. Je sais comment te combler. Il faut bien que tu me laisses tranquille, un peu.

Alors que tu entâmes le paquet de gâteaux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer que c'est encore un point que je n'aime pas chez toi. Tu es insatiable. Moi, je ne mange qu'en petites quantités. Toi, ton estomac semble capable d'engloutir tout et n'importe quoi. La bouche pleine, tu trouves tout de même le moyen de parler.

- Tu es si prévoyant Kuro-chin~

Oh je le sens. Je sens ce plaisir malsain qui émane de toi. Tu sais que c'est pour toi, alors que je n'étais même pas sûr de te voir, que j'ai mis ce paquet dans mon sac. Cela te fais plaisir de voir que malgré le temps, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Que je pense toujours à toi. Que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je t'appartiens toujours. Et moi, j'ai envie de t'ôter cette idée de la tête pour la remplacer par une autre, tellement plus désagréable.

- C'était pour Kagami-kun, à la base. Je te réponds d'un air las. Il mange presque autant que toi, tu sais.

- Vraiment~ ?

Ah, ton ton est agacé. Cela t'énerve de savoir que je pourrais avoir fait cela pour un autre que toi. Oui, tu trouves cela désagréable, même si tu sais que je mens. Bien sûr que c'est faux et que ces gâteaux étaient pour toi. Tout ce que je fais c'est tenter de te rendre jaloux. Comme je suis puéril...

Assis sur les bancs, nous sommes l'un face à l'autre. Cela me rappelle nos repas ensembles. Quand tu venais chez moi. Tu te contentais de me raccompagner du collège, en silence, et je ne disais rien pour t'en empêcher non plus. On entrait à la maison, tu te déchaussais, tu venais te remettre derrière moi, me serrant contre toi, ta tête sur la mienne, et tu me regardais cuisiner. A l'époque déjà, je n'aimais pas quand tu m'étreignais ainsi, mais je ne disais rien.

Quand c'était cuit, parfois un peu trop, tu allais t'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la mienne. Je nous servais la nourriture, on se souhaitait bon appétit et on mangeait en silence. Tu mangeais toujours tout, même quand c'était mauvais, et tu finissais ma part lorsque je n'avais plus faim. Puis j'allais prendre une douche, et j'allais me coucher dans mon lit. Un petit lit une place, le seul de la maison. Le silence était simplement brisé par le son des gouttes d'eaux de ta douche. Et je me sentais oppressé, en attendant avec appréhension que ce bruit rassurant ne s'éteigne. Et il finissait par s'éteindre.

Parfois, en entendant tes pas à l'entrée de ma chambre, je fermais les yeux, je faisais semblant de dormir. Mais tu t'en fichais. Tu entrais, tu venais te mettre sur le lit, au-dessus de moi. Là, tu me couchais sur le dos aussi facilement que si je ne pesais rien, et tu me demandais d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Eh Tetsu-chin, ouvres les yeux~

J'ouvre soudain les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avais fermés, trop plongé dans mes souvenirs. Tu m'as appelé comme tu le faisais ces soirs-là, et je m'attendais presque à voir ton visage comme avant, à moitié éclairé par la lumière du couloir, tes yeux brillants de cette lueur satisfaite, comme si tu étais un chasseur venant de coincer une proie qu'il traquait depuis longtemps et qui va enfin pouvoir en faire ce qu'il veut. Mais tu as simplement une lueur amusée dans le regard. Bien sûr, pour m'avoir appelé ainsi, tu savais à quoi je pensais.

Cela me remplit d'un sentiment très désagréable. Amer. Chaud. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle la fureur. Je vois mon reflet dans tes yeux. J'ai les mâchoires crispés, les sourcils froncés... et je sais, à la douleur de mes paumes, que je sers les poings trop fort. Alors je souffle lentement, je desserre les poings, je détend mon visage... Et je mets toute mon aversion pour toi dans mon regard et ma voix.

- J'en ai marre.

Je me lève, sans un regard en arrière, et je pars. J'entends la voix de Kagami qui m'appelle, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne réponds même pas. J'entends ensuite ce type, Himuro, qui te demande ce que tu fais. Je t'entends qui répond, d'une voix satisfaite.

- On rentre demain. Ce soir je mange chez Kuro-chin~

Cela me hérisse les poils de la nuque. Mais je ne me retourne toujours pas. Je sais ce que je verrais. Je verrais un Kagami choqué de m'avoir vu aussi en colère, aussi expressif pour la première fois. Je verrais un Himuro choqué de te voir toi. Car je sais qu'à ce moment même, tu dois avoir un sourire satisfait, un peu carnassier. Peut-être que tu t'es attaché les cheveux. Et si c'est bien ton camarade, alors il sait ce que cela veut dire, et cela l'étonne. Tu t'es mis en position d'attaque. Et la proie reste la même. Moi.

Je sens ton poids venir s'écraser sur moi. Je continue d'avancer. Tes bras se referment autour de mon torse. Je ne t'en empêche pas, mais mes mains viennent se poser sur tes bras, et je les serre comme si je voulais te les briser. Je n'ai pas assez de force, bien sûr, mais j'espère qu'au moins cela laissera des bleus.

En cours de route, je croise Hyuga et Kyoshi. Je les vois sourire en me voyant, puis réprimer un mouvement de surprise en voyant le géant accroché à moi. Du coin de l'oeil je remarque que Hyuga a levé la main, comme pour me saluer.

- Eh Kuro-

Il s'est interrompu. Je ne l'ai même pas gratifié d'un regard. Nous continuons notre route. Je vois notre reflet dans une vitre. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit arrêté en pleine phrase. J'ai l'air sombre, et tu as un air carnassier qui dissuade de nous approcher. J'aurai le droit à des questions sur ton identité et notre relation, demain à l'entraînement. C'est horrible.

Une fois rentrés, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé. Je fais le repas. On mange en silence. Je vais prendre ma douche, et je vais me coucher pendant que tu prends la tienne. La seule différence ? Le lit est un lit deux places, maintenant.

J'entends l'eau s'arrêter. J'entends tes pas retentir. Ton ombre se profile à l'entrée. Cette fois, je suis déjà sur le dos, et j'ai déjà les yeux grands ouverts. Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de résister. Tu te mets au-dessus de moi. Et je vois dans ton regard que cela ne change rien que je réagisse ou non. Tu te penches vers moi.

Je sens soudain tes lèvres contre les miennes. Au départ, c'est une simple pression. Puis ta langue force le passage, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Tu joues à en explorer le moindre recoin. Je n'aime pas ça. Alors pour t'en empêcher, je réponds. Et je sens ton sourire contre mes lèvres. Tu as gagné. Encore une fois. Je finis toujours par répondre.

La suite se déroule comme cela s'est toujours déroulé. C'est une compétition entre nous deux. Quand tu entres en moi, je ne montre rien de la souffrance que j'éprouve. En contre-partie, je m'accroche à toi, et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ta peau. A chaque marque que ta bouche baladeuse laisse sur ma peau, j'en laisse une également. Et chaque gémissement que tu m'arraches, je m'applique à ce que tu me le rende.

C'est atroce, tu sais, de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un que je hais autant. Tu me fais mal, tu me remplis entièrement de ton être écœurant, tu me fatigues, tu m'écrases, tu me fais me sentir tellement sale... Et ton odeur me monte à la tête, emplissant la pièce.

Je sens la cadence qui s'accélère, je sens le plaisir qui augmente, je me prends à en vouloir plus et je vois dans tes yeux voilés par le désir et le plaisir que tu ressens la même chose. Alors, pour une fois en parfait accord, je me contracte, et je te sens qui te tends, pour se libérer en même temps. Tu murmures quelque chose, que j'entends clairement.

- Tetsu-chin...

C'est dans l'émotion du moment, dans ce relâchement... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te répondre, même si cela prouve encore une fois à quel point je suis faible face à toi.

- Atsushi...

Tu bouges, et t'allonges à mes côtés. Tes grands bras si détestés, viennent m'enserrer, et je me prends à penser que pour une fois, ils sont chaleureux et rassurants. Alors je me pelotonne contre toi, t'arrachant un air heureux, et je ferme les yeux. En quelques minutes, je sens le sommeil t'emporter, et mes sens s'enfoncent dans une brume noire.

_Je te hais. Vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue encore à le penser tellement c'est évident. Je déteste tout ce que tu es. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._ Voilà ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il y a presque un an. C'était au collège. A Teikou. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il y avait de la pluie. Ou alors c'était des larmes. Ça, je ne sais plus trop. Quand je te l'ai dis, juste avant de partir, tu m'as jeté un drôle de regard. Puis tu as souris, le même sourire amer que je faisais, et tu m'as répondu que tu me haïssais aussi. Et à ce moment là, je me suis demandé...

Encore une fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Enfin, j'ouvre grand les yeux d'un coup. Car tu es là, à mes côtés, et tu m'empêches de me redresser. Je soupire. Encore ce souvenir. Encore ce rêve. Je regarde ton visage endormi, qu'un rai de lumière vient éclairer. Quand tu dors, tu as l'air si serein, si doux... C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'oublier. Pour les lendemains.

Je me dégage doucement de ton étreinte. Tu grognes, mais ne te réveilles pas. Je replace la couverture au-dessus de toi, pour que tu restes au chaud. Un coup d'oeil au réveil m'apprend que nous avons trop dormi. Nous dormions trop profondément pour nous réveiller. Il va falloir que j'invente une excuse pour mon absence. Encore une fois, tu me causes des ennuis. Mais pour une fois, je ne t'en veux pas. Et de toute façon, je finis toujours par tout pardonner.

Je vais dans la cuisine, après avoir attrapé le premier vêtement que je trouvais. Une fois que je l'ai enfilé, je dois me rendre à l'évidence que c'est ton t-shirt. Il me descend jusqu'aux genoux. Avec lassitude, je vais attraper un boxer, n'aimant pas rester seulement vêtu de ton haut trop grand. Je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Autant le dîner me pose toujours problème, autant je sais faire des toasts et des œufs brouillés à la perfection.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je regarde l'horloge. C'est l'heure de la pause de midi, peut-être que quelqu'un venait savoir si j'étais malade ? Je vais ouvrir la porte, et tombe sur Kagami et Himuro. Ceux-ci me regardent avec un drôle d'air. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue, me souvenant soudainement de comment je suis habillé. Zut. Bah, le mal est fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande à mes deux visiteurs.

Ceux-ci ont la décence d'arrêter de me fixer comme s'ils voyaient un martien, et rougissent même un peu. Kagami se gratte la nuque, et regarde son ami, l'air de l'inciter à me répondre. Après un soupir, c'est ce qu'il fait.

- Je suis venu chercher Atsushi. Me déclare-t-il, un peu gêné.

Je lui souris. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'ils sont venus faire. Après tout, tu lui as dit que vous rentriez aujourd'hui. J'ouvre la porte un peu plus et leur fait signe d'entrer.

- Venez vous installer à l'intérieur, il est encore en train de dormir. Je réponds.

- Ah. Merci.

Kagami et Himuro entrent à l'intérieur. Je referme la porte derrière eux. Kagami entre dans la cuisine, sans doute guidé par son estomac, et son ami le suit. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à ma chambre, dont la porte est fermée, je les rejoins. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à te réveiller de toute façon.

Dans la cuisine, les deux se sont installés à la table. Je commence la discussion, leur demandant s'ils ont séché les cours. Forcément, oui, et moi aussi. Mais c'est une manière comme une autre de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, ma tentative pour amorcer la discussion est réussie, et les deux se mettent à parler, me faisant simplement approuver quelques phrases. Je ne me sens pas de parler plus.

Soudain j'entends le bruit de la porte de la chambre, et celui des pas. Tu es réveillé. Je suppose que c'est l'odeur de la nourriture et les bruits de conversation qui t'ont tiré du sommeil. Il n'y a que ça pour te réveiller de toute manière. Tu apparais dans l'encadrement de la porte, bâillant. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon. Ton regard s'attarde sur les deux visiteurs, puis sur moi, et tu souris légèrement. Un sourire agaçant, satisfait.

- Ah, c'est toi qui as mon t-shirt, Tetsu-chin~

Cela te plaît, n'est-ce pas, de me voir porter ton t-shirt et rien d'autre. C'est visible à ton sourire, à cette lueur dans tes yeux... et puis d'habitude tu ne m'appelles Tetsu-chin que lorsque nous sommes seuls, quand tu me considères comme tien. Tu dois te dire que puisque nos camarades nous ont vus ainsi, ils ont dû deviner, et qu'il n'y a plus rien à cacher. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre que je préférerais que cela reste au rang de souvenirs ?

- Tu veux que je te le rende ? Je te demande, mettant mon agacement dans ma voix.

- Comme tu veux, Tetsu-chin~

Encore ce surnom. J'en ai marre. M'empêchant de te faire savoir combien tu m'énerves, je pousse un soupir et ôte le vêtement. Heureusement que j'avais un boxer en dessous. Je te le lance, et je vois ton sourire s'agrandir tandis que tu détailles mon torse nu. Je sais bien qu'il est couvert de marques que tu m'as faites. Tout comme je sais que ton dos nu est couvert de griffures.

Heureusement que tu es face aux deux autres, et que je suis dos à eux. Nous leur épargnons au moins cela. Mais bien sûr je te connais, et je sais que tu aimes afficher ta propriété. Je suis au courant que je dois avoir des marques dans le cou aussi qu'ils n'ont certainement pas loupé. Et ce serait trop vouloir que d'espérer que tu t'arrêtes là. Bien sûr. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter.

Avant même que tu n'amorces un pas dans ma direction, je passe à côté de toi, pour aller mettre des vêtements dans la chambre. Tu fais un bruit mécontent. Je t'ai privé de ton petit bonheur qui aurait consisté à montrer toutes les marques présentes sur mon torse. Mais tu sais comment te venger, et du coin de l'œil je vois que tu te retournes toi aussi pour me suivre dans la chambre. Exposant ton dos à nos camarades. Je soupire, agacé.

- Tu es un crétin. Je grogne.

Je t'entends rire légèrement, un rire un peu supérieur et enfantin, comme si tu venais de me faire une bonne blague. Ah, ce que ce rire peut être énervant ! Sans un regard vers toi, je commence à me vêtir. De toute façon, pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu as enfilé le t-shirt, et que tu me regardes maintenant faire de même. Je sens ton regard brûlant sur ma nuque.

Bien sûr, dès que j'ai terminé mon affaire, tu viens te mettre à ta place favorite : derrière moi, les bras autour de mon torse, la tête posée sur mon crâne. Tu bouges un peu le menton, pour obtenir une réaction. Les vieilles habitudes ont vraiment la vie dure. Je soupire et je relève la tête. Je vois à ton regard satisfait que c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu viens déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser tendre, mais impérieux. Je sais. Cela veut dire « Tu es à moi ».

Quand tu m'as enfin laissé baisser à nouveau la tête, nous repartons vers la cuisine. Tu ne m'as pas lâché, et je sais qu'il serait idiot d'en demander autant. Faisant fi des regards de nos coéquipiers posés sur nous, je vais éteindre la cuisson. C'est malin, maintenant les toasts sont un peu trop grillés. Encore une fois, tu t'amuses à me faire rater ce que je réussis normalement très bien.

Je te sers la nourriture et viens m'installer à table, face à toi, en silence. Les deux autres ont cessé de parler depuis belle lurette, mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation. Surtout que quand je suis avec toi, il y a toujours ce genre de silences oppressants. Plein de non-dit et de sentiments malsains et incompréhensibles.

Quand nous avons fini de manger, toujours en silence, je me lève et je débarrasse la table. Je sens ton regard me suivre, et je m'empêche de me retourner pour te demander ce qu'il y a. Je sais que tu veux simplement contempler ce corps que tu as marqué, occupé, sali... Et ça me dégoûte de savoir que c'est vrai.

Finalement, Himuro se lève, rapidement imité de Kagami, et annonce que vous allez partir. J'opine sans marquer un quelconque sentiment. Pourtant, je suis à la fois soulagé et... je ne sais pas. J'ai une drôle de nausée à l'idée de te voir partir comme ça. Sans rien de plus. Tu as pris ce que tu voulais, et tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me dérange.

Tu te lèves à ton tour, tu as l'air ennuyé. Pressentant ta demande, j'ouvre un placard et en sort deux paquets de sucreries. Une lueur de joie passe dans tes yeux, me faisant légèrement sourire. Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire ton bonheur. Je te connais si bien.

Je vous raccompagne à la porte. Kagami va vous guider jusqu'à la gare. Moi je ne peux pas. Et puis je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi. Ta présence étouffante ne m'avait pas manquée, et je serais bien soulagé de ne plus avoir son poids sur les épaules.

Une fois à la porte, Himuro et Kagami sont déjà descendus en bas de l'immeuble. Eux aussi veulent fuir cette tension malsaine entre nous. Ils ont bien senti que notre relation n'était pas positive. Alors que je te regarde commencer à descendre les marches, je te vois t'immobiliser, comme hésitant à continuer. Puis tu te retournes vers moi. Et tu reviens me voir. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens mon cœur battre soudain plus fort ?

- Tetsu-chin... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis, la dernière fois ? Me demandes-tu avec un air sérieux.

- Bien sûr. Je réponds, un peu surpris de sa question.

Je repense à mon rêve. A ce souvenir. Un songe dont la fin est toujours interrompue par mon réveil. Tu opines silencieusement. Tu sembles hésiter. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu as toujours agi directement, sans trop réfléchir, et tu as toujours pris ce que tu voulais. Pourquoi donc hésites-tu ?

Finalement, après avoir soupiré, tu te penches à nouveau vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est un drôle de baiser, un comme jamais tu ne m'en as donné. Doux, sucré, tendre... Il ne te ressemble pas. Non, il ne ressemble pas à cet homme que j'ai appris à détester, dont j'ai appris et haïs chaque parcelle.

Tu te détaches de moi. Tes joues ont une teinte inhabituelle, et ton regard est étrangement fuyant. Et finalement, tes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, un sourire amer.

- ...Je te hais, Tetsu-chin.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. J'ai cette scène qui s'est jouée à Teikou dans la tête. Le temps que tes paroles montent à mon cerveau, un sourire étire mes lèvres aussi. Je lève ma main pour la poser sur ta joue.

- Je te hais aussi, Atsushi.

Tu déposes un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, puis tu pars, sans même te retourner. Et je reste là, sur le pas de la porte, une main sur ma bouche. Soudain, la fin de mon rêve me reviens. Je m'adosse contre la porte. Soudain, cette nausée dans mon cœur se précise. Et je me sens bête. Merde. Combien de temps cela fait-il que je te considère toi aussi comme mien ?

_Tu as souri, le même sourire amer que je faisais, et tu m'as répondu que tu me haïssais aussi. Et à ce moment là, je me suis demandé... _Pourquoi ce « Je te hais » sonnait-il comme un « Je t'aime » ?

* * *

**Je te hais... est-ce vraiment le cas ?**

* * *

**The end !**

* * *

**C'est la fin de cet OS ! Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez des remarques, si vous avez des critiques, si vous avez des compliments ou si vous voulez simplement me montrer que vous êtes là et que vous soutenez le fandom... Laissez une reviews ! Même "c'était bien" me convient ! Et du moment que vos critiques sont constructives, elles sont accueillies à bras ouverts, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !**

**Merci de votre attention et de votre lecture !**

**A bientôt, j'espère ! ;)**


End file.
